Kenji Mitsusada
Kenji Mitsusada (nicknamed "Koutei", meaning "Emperor") is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and the leader of Team Caesar. Appearance Kenji has short blonde hair, and silver eyes. Wears white pants, dark shoes and a long, crimson red coat. Around his neck he wears a small pendant. Personality Kenji is a friendly and courteous man. He is friendly to most people and is in a good mood most of the time. He always tries to be gentle with people, and has no bad intentions with anyone. Although it has been shown that he can be a little confused from time to time. Although Q4 is a rival to Team Caesar in the 1st and 2nd Cardfight!! Vanguard Nationals Tournaments, he and his team maintain a friendly relationship with them, wishing them "good luck" when they are found. Biography The national champion from two years prior to the beginning of the series, and the captain of Team Caesar. Kenji loves Roman history and models himself on Gaius Julius Caesar; it's for this reason that he's called "Koutei," the emperor of Team Caesar. Humbled by Ren's PSYqualia during the first national, Koutei takes note of and arranges to meet with Team Q4. Caesar and Q4 form a powerful bond, working together in preparation for the second half of the tournament season. Kenji makes his following appearance at the next national, pitted against Aichi Sendou. Ultimately Kenji loses the match, and retires to the sidelines."Character: Mitsusada Kenji." Game Set: Vanguard United States. Google, 1 Oct. 2011. Web. 16 Mar. 2012. . In Season 2, Kenji and Team Caesar are invited to participate in the VF Circuit alongside teams such as Team Q4 and Team New AL4. After losing in the Singapore stage to Team S.I.T. Genius Kenji is pitted against Ren Suzugamori in the Seoul stage. During the fight Kenji declares Final Turn and superior Crossrides Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha and defeats Ren. However; the rest of Team Caeser loses thus allowing Team New AL4 to win the Seoul stage. Later on Kenji winds up at Shop Handsome looking for Aichi but ends up fighting and beat Gouki Daimonji. After the fight he announces that he will be attending SIT University and will not be participating in tournaments until he graduates. He is last seen on a plane bound for Singapore while donning the headband he inherited from Gouki after their fight. In season 3, he has return from his studies at Singapore. He is currently onboard a plane trip back to Japan. Gai and Yuri are going to pick him up from the airport, but they are stuck in traffic. When he got off the plane, Kai greets him in the lobby. They cardfight, with Kai as the victor and he Reverses Kenji and Daiyusha. He later meets up with Christopher Lo and cardfights him, winning with Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha's Limit Break. Deck First Season Koutei plays a Dimension Police Deck, and in the first season used a centered deck in Enigman Storm. Second Season In the second season Koutei changes his deck to a centered in Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha. Third Season Gallery Kenji_Mitsusada_(Manga).jpg|Kenji in the Manga Mitsusada_Crossride.jpg|Kenji and his Crossride reversed Kenji.JPG|Reversed Kenji Reversed Kenji - Reverse Daiyusha.jpg|Reversed Kenji with Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha Battles References External Links Character: Mitsusada Kenji |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dimension Police Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Protagonists